finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Disma
Disma is a Trophy Rare Game enemy in Final Fantasy XII found in Site 5 and Site 6 of the Lhusu Mines. The player can steal the Mirage Vest from it. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 88 along with continuously spawning Forbiddens and an Evil Spirit where the following items can be stolen from it: Demon Shield (common), Aegis Shield (uncommon) and Ensanguined Shield (rare). In the original Japanese version Disma had less HP, Strength and Magick. The BradyGames guide still cites the JP version stats. Bestiary entry Derivation: Zombie Warlock Stats | mp = 999 | strength = 79-81 | defense min = 31 | magick power = 77-79 | magick resist min = 35 | vitality = 77 | speed = 25 | attack power min = 99 | exp min = 7,433 | cp min = 2,660 | gil= 0 | level max = 60 | defense max = 33 | magick resist max = 36 | attack power max = 102 | exp max = 7,593 | cp max = 2,803 | dark = Absorb | holy = Weak | number = 73 | rank = 5 | location = Lhusu Mines (Site 5, Site 6 South) | lp = 18 | steal 3 = Mirage Vest | izjs steal 3 = Mirage Vest | always drop = Accursed Trophy | death = Immune | petrify = Immune | stop = Immune | doom = Immune | confuse = Immune | sleep = Immune | disease = Immune | reverse = Immune | slow = Immune | disable = Immune | immobilize = Immune | silence = Immune | blind = Immune | poison = Immune | sap = Immune | lure = Immune | libra immune = yes | berserk = Immune | haste = 100 | bravery = 100 | reflect = 50 | faith = 50 | combo = 12 | combo rate = 10 | status effect = Stop | status effect rate = 4 | magicks = Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Darkra, Darkga | technicks = Shining Ray, Darkness | innate augments = Safety, Low-HP ATK+, Low-HP Def+, Ignore Evade, Ignore Vitality, Ignore Reflect, Reflect Damage | conditional augments = When HP <50%: Reduce Damage When HP <20%: Attack CT0 When HP <10%: Magick CT0 | spawn condition = 5% chance of replacing a Dark Lord. }} How to find The player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon to start the Rare Game quest. Disma is then found in the Lhusu Mines in either Site 5 or Site 6 South. It has a 5% chance of replacing a Dark Lord. Once it has been felled, it will never respawn. Battle Disma is one of the toughest monsters, and can be harder to fell than the hunts at the mines, Gilgamesh and Diabolos. The party takes damage as they attack Disma. It uses tier 3 magick spells, strongest of them being Darkga, and a Holy-elemental attack called Shining Ray. Disma can inflict Stop. Disma's moves ignore Evasion and it is immune to status effects. It spawns with Faith and Bravery statuses already applied. Disma spawns Dark Lords to come to its aid and will spawn more as its helpers are slain. Being an undead opponent, Disma is weak against Holy attacks. Strategy A Black Mask/Demon Shield help absorb Darkga, Disma's strongest ability. When Disma uses Shining Ray, the party can equip a White Mask or Sage's Ring to absorb it. Other elemental absorbing and halving equipment is also useful, such as Rubber Suits for negating Disma's Thundaga. A Power Armlet can prevent the Stop status Disma sometimes inflicts. Excalibur and Holy Lance are effective, especially if the wielder also equips the White Robes for their boost to Holy damage. It is a good idea to set the healers to heal at a higher percentage than normal. As Disma's moves ignore Evasion, shields are not needed, other than Demon Shields for absorbing Darkga. The first thing to do is to cast Dispel to rid Disma of Faith and Bravery. One strategy is to use Reverse/Decoy and berserk the person with the strongest weapon. The fight is easier when the Dark Lords are not helping Disma, but when the Dark Lords are killed, Disma will spawn more. To make Disma stop spawning the Dark Lords the player can equip Nihopalaoa and use Chronos Tears on the Dark Lords. If the entire group is stopped, they are out of commission for a long time. Disma itself is immune to all status effects except Oil. For an easy strategy it is possible to run to the save crystal, and Disma will chase the party to the exit. The party can heal and re-buff before going back to keep on fighting (as long as they do not use the save crystal for saving). The party can even enter the screen for a moment, get in a few hits/use a Quickening, and then retreat back to heal, over and over. Gallery Disma FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Disma-Darkness-FFXII-TZA.jpg Etymology Disma may refer to Saint Dismas. Related enemies *Zombie (Male) *Zombie (Female) * Zombie Mage * Zombie Warrior * Ghast * Ghoul * Zombie Knight * Forbidden * Shambling Corpse * Banshee * Zombie Warlock * Zombie Lord (Rare) * Drowned (Rare) * Velelu (Rare) * Shadowseer (Elite Mark) de:Totengerippe Category:Rare Game in Final Fantasy XII